Learning to smile again
by Strawberryontop
Summary: Sasuke is back, but has to regain his memorie and emotions. Sakura had to help him, with her friends. Bad at summerarie... read storie. Main paring: SasuxSaku. Other pairings to come: HinataxNaruto, TentenxNeji and InoxShikamaru!
1. Chapter 1, The start

Learning to smile again

**Learning to smile again**

_Chapter one, the start_

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining high in the sky and the sky was just blue. Little white clouds filled the blue sky a bit more even with the birds who were singing their morning song. It was exactly three years ago when Sasuke left the city to kill his brother. And now, it was time for him to return. It was three years, he had grown and was stronger on the inside and outside. But he also had changed, but that was something that wasn't discovered yet. But the battle against his brother, Itachi was hard. **"Call Tsunade-sama! Quick! Missing Nin Sasuke is back! Report it!" **One of the guards nodded, he understood and went to the Hokage-tower to get Tsunade. She was the Hokage of Konoha. The hidden village. At the gates, a boy stood there, covered in blood. Sasuke. The missing nin to get revenge on his brother, to kill him and maybe to return to receive his clan. But he only had complete one of his wishes. He killed his brother but it looked like he was balancing on the edge of dead.

_BUMP_

There he lied, on the ground. Seconds later the Hokage, Tsunade was healing his wounds with her chakra. But she needed the help of the medic nin that surpassed her with her powers. She was stronger than the Hokage. **"Get Sakura here! We need her help!" **And then another guard disappeared in a piece of smoke to get her. **"What is going on?"** Sakura appeared next to Tsunade-sama and some guards. But when she saw 'him' lying down there she immediately began to heal his wounds. No questions or answers were needed. After a couple of hours he was in hospital. Sleeping peacefully. Sakura was checking on him, every hour. And she knew already one thing. He had lost his memories. His memories of who she was, who his best friend was and even that he killed Itachi. Even his family. No more memories were left, maybe he had to learn to smile again, because he had nothing...

After three days with check ups and healing Sasuke he finally opened his eyes. His onyx eyes were taking the room up to his mind, but he didn't recognised it. **"Good morning Sasuke-kun"** He looked at the pink haired girl who just walked into his room. **"How do you feel?" **She asked him with a smile. She could see he had trouble with speaking so she offert him a glass of water. And finally, the first words came. **"Where am I? Who are you? What was that on your face?"** Sakura's smile disappeared in a second and was replaced with a worried one. "**Your are in hospital, I'm Sakura Haruno, a medic and also.."** No, she couldn't tell him that she was his friend, his childhood team-mate and that she had huge crush on him three years ago. He wouldn't remember anyways. **"That thing on my face was a smile, Sasuke, I think you have to learn it again" **Mostly every emotion was still there, but everything was wrong with him. No memories and so no feelings. "**Oh.. okay, So.. I'm Sasuke, When can I leave?" **Sakura looked at her clipboard, to see which day there was standing. **"You may leave tonight because I guess your fine for the rest "** She said, smiling to him. This time he nodded, trying to produce a little smile by himself.

She did the check ups she did one hour ago when he was still sleeping and wrote something down on the paper. Then she turned around to leave **"I'm getting some clothes for you"** she said before he could ask anything. He nodded to her before she left. When she knocked on the door she waiting for a reply, when she heard a soft, Hai she opened the door to give him his new clothes. A black t-shirt and short pants with simple shoes. **"Call me when you are ready, then I will do your last check up"** It was taking him 15 minutes to get dressed and then with a confused face he walked to Sakura. "**Uhm.. could you.. do my shoes? I can't remember how.."** he mumbled to her.

Sakura smiled softly to him before she started to show him how to do his shoes. After a while, he probably could do it by himself. **"You can go home after my last check up"** Sasuke sat there on the bed, very quiet when Sakura did the last check up. He liked the girl, she was nice to him and probably one of the people who could understand her. Also he thought about what he could remember. But the only things that popped up in his mind where these days in hospital. How he went to the gates, the warmth of chakra healing him. The soft hands of Sakura while the check ups and the things she explained to him and started to learn him. He couldn't remember where he lived and so he asked her. **"The Uchiha mansion"** she replied but he only looked at her with a confused face, right.. he had lost his memories. **"I will show you after my shift, would you like something to eat?"** She pulled the blankets of the bed and walked out the room with him following her.

**"Tomatoes..please"** he replied with a smile, emotion one, learned. **"I think we have that for you, would you sit down there please?"** She gave a small nodd with her head to a soft chair, Sasuke placed himself in the chair while watching her movements. After a minute of three she came back, with a plate and tomatoes in a few parts. **"Here you go" **She gave the plate to Sasuke who smiled at her gladly. He was hungry and that was something you also could notest because his stomach was growling. Sakura smiled when he broke the chopsticks and started to eat a slice of one of the tomatoes. **"Glad you like it" **She said before turning around, she had some things to do before bringing him to his own house. He probably wouldn't remember anything but they were childhood friends and so she decided to show him which room was his room and which room he couldn't visit. The room where his parents where killed by his brother. He would know later. **"Sakura! I need to talk to you for a few seconds!" **It was Tsunade-sama, she gave a small nodd and followed her to her office. **"Because Sasuke has lost his memories, you should live in with him, so you can keep an eye on him.. understood?" **

"**Hai" **she mumbled, it shouldn't be a big problem, because he only remember her as a nice girl who was a medic nin. So when she received the message that she was dismissed she left the room to bring the news to Sasuke. He understood perfectly and so they went outside. It was raining **"Here you have an umbrella" **Sasuke looked at the black umbrella before Sakura opened it, showing him how it worked. Then she pulled on his arm softly to let him also stand and walk under the umbrella. **"It's about five minutes walking from here" **she explained him with a little smile. Sasuke gave a small nodd, he understood her perfectly and so they started to walk to his home, Sakura showing him the way from hospital to his house. **"I have to go to my own house, when we are at yours, to get some stuff while I'm sleeping in your house, just to make sure everything is okay, okay?" **

Sasuke smiled, he had no problems with that and suddenly, he remember something.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, you are annoying" He turned around with a little smirk. Looking at the pink haired girl who's eyes started to widen a bit. He told her that already twice. But why was she annoying, she never knew because she never asked for it. Till Sasuke explained once, that time it had hurt her. "Because your weak, you always smile and you don't know mostly what you say" He turned around with the smirk fading from his face. Leaving her behind while tears swelled up in her eyes. _

_End flashback_

Suddenly he stood still, Sakura stopped to. **"What is it, Sasuke?"** The Uchiha Mansion was standing right in front of them. **"I.. remember something, about you and me.. I had hurt you that day, when I explained why you was annoying" **he mumbled. Sakura found the key of his house and opened the door while he stood there on the front with the umbrella. Sakura was already socked, because she didn't want to talk about a memory that had hurt her. Sasuke followed her inside his house, closing the umbrella and placing it into the umbrella thing next to the door. Then he followed her example of putting her shoes in front of the little steps. Sasuke was quiet, knowing he hit a spot that was forbidden, a place that was forbidden for her. **"I will show you around a bit, let's see what else you can remember" **She said to him while walking up to the stairs. The first room was van Sasuke, she saw that at how the room was in dark colours. **"Sasuke, can you remember that this is your room?" **He shaked his head that it maked a no, but he walked into the room. Watching everything that was standing there, maybe he would remember later. Sakura opened the quest room **"I will be sleeping here, so when you need me or something you can mostly find me here" **Explaining that she closed the door again and opened another. His parents room, the room from Itachi was locked and she would leave it by that.

"**That is the bathroom, next to that the laundry room, that room is from your older brother, he's dead….you will find out later how, it's not to me to explain it because you lost your memory" **Sasuke only gave a small nodd, he would find out later. Maybe in a memory or when some one would explain. They walked downstairs again, walking into the living room. **"That is off course the kitchen, the living room and the garden, there are more rooms but I think you will found out by yourself, I'm going to prepare some food, if you are hungry?" **Sasuke smiled and walked into the kitchen, there were standing three bags of food, off course also a little bag with fruit and tomatoes. Sakura followed and started and the bags, where did they come from? She opened one bag and started to fill the fridge with the things that belong in there. Milk, eggs, butter, cheese, Jam and more stuff. Other things like crisp, chips and stuff were placed into some closets. **"Sakura, can you make Onigiri for me? I can make thee if you want.." **Sasuke looked at her with a emotionless face but still there was a little happy spark in his eyes. This Sasuke was way not the Sasuke she knew. But when he would remember everything he would be probably the same again.


	2. Chapter 2, Friends

Chapter two, friends

_Chapter two, friends_

The evening was falling, red, pink and blue were filling and leaving the sky. Curtains were closed and the smell of good food was hanging in the house. Maybe you could smell it outside to, Sakura was cooking an special meal. Her beautiful pink locks were in a high pony tail and she was wearing a smile outfit. It was just blue yeans, no shoes and a black t-shirt that was perfect for her. Sasuke was watching her movements, maybe she could learn him to cook, he only could make sushi after learning it a bit from Hinata. After placing the meal on the table she smiled to Sasuke before she placed another plate for herself. There were different things, Onigiri, Sushi, Tomatoes because Sasuke loved them to much. Sasuke had also changed, he was wearing his favourite black yeans with this time a white t-shirt. **"Arigato for making dinner, would you learn it to me please?" **Off course there were standing much more food on the table, because Sasuke could eat sometimes the same as Naruto, but not if it were ramen. **"Sure, tomorrow we are going to visit some friends if you don't mind" ** He shrugged, no he didn't mind at all, because he actually could only remember the blond one with his addition to ramen, but hey! Who would forget him?

"**Sure, itadakimasu!!" **Sakura said the same before they both began to eat with their chopsticks. After dinner they washed the dishes, even Sasuke helped her. Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall, it was already late. They had eaten late, so it was not really a problem. **"Well, let's go to bed Sasuke, I will see you tomorrow" **Sasuke said goodnight and left to his room and so did Sakura the same. The night was already fallen for at least 6 hours, it was 12 o'clock. She could sleep at least 7 hours and that would be enough. Sasuke knowing, he could sleep and stand up just three hours later. She didn't know how he could do it and she never asked him, probably because his body decides with him. Sakura changed into her night outfit and brushed her teeth quickly in the bathroom before going to bed for real. The blankets were soft and the pillow was just perfect to sleep, the bed was pretty comfortable. And so it didn't took her much time to fall asleep. Sasuke in his own room was already changed and was lying in his bed for almost 6 minutes before he saw the light into the room from Sakura switch off. He turned and felt asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

It was morning, but who the hell had set the alarm clock! Sakura gave a hit onto the red button and turned around before giving a little scream. Sasuke was sitting on a chair next to her bed. **"Ohayo Sakura!" **He said smiling, Sakura was sitting straight up staring at Sasuke. How long was he there? **"Ohayo Sasuke, you scared me" **She mumbled back while she gave a small yawn. **"Gomenasai! Didn't want to scare you!" **He pouted, what, the Sasuke Uchiha pouted?! Sakura stared at him once more before making a little squeal **"KAWAII!" **before she hugged him, he chocked half but gave a pet on Sakura's head. She released him, smiling before she jumped out of bed. **"What do you want for breakfast?"** Pants, t-shirt, socks, leaf headband, she collected her stuff to change and looked at Sasuke. **"Anything, I don't mind, come down when you are ready" **Sakura was searching for her hair brush and finally she found it in Sasuke's hand. He hold it out for her so she could reach for it, then when she had it he walked downstairs to sit on the couch.

Sakura changed quick and the hair brush was going rushly through her hair. Finally she put the leaf forehead band in her hair, like the way it was always standing. Downstairs she walked into the kitchen, to make some toast. When that was ready she saw Sasuke on the couch watching TV. Actually he was zapping the channels to see if there was something interesting. She placed the little plate with his toast in front of him and sat next to him. No breakfast on the table, maybe only by evening dinners. Sasuke smiled and finally placed the TV on the news before taking his plate of food. _He smiles much.._ she thought. Maybe later it would change, soon or later he would be his old self, even if she liked him how he was on this moment. Smiling and happy but that would stay 'till the wrong memories came back. He would have nightmares of the dead of his parents, He would say again what his goals where and she had to say that he already killed Orochimaru and Itachi. So that he had only one goal left, she knew what that goal was.

After breakfast they were both ready to meet their friends. **"Well, when you see a blond guy, you will know he is actually your best friend and he adores ramen, he can't survive a day without, that would be Naruto, a guy with eyes that looks like he is blind, that will be Neji, and then you have a guy who loves to sleep and mostly says troublesome, that's Shikamaru, that are your three best friends as boys" **Sasuke nodded, he was saying her words over and over in his head so that he would not make any mistake. **"Then we got the girls, Tenten has brown hair in two buns, she likes weapons, then we have another blond one, that would be Ino, she is my best friend and also so loud as Naruto, Hinata is the last one, related to the family of Neji, she has the same eyes and is really shy" **Sakura walked to the door, shoes on and the keys in her hand. They would walk to the ramen stand, Naruto's favourite place to eat, he comes there every day.

"**FOREHEAD!" **Sakura gave a small sigh before smiled and saying **"Ino-pig!" ** Sasuke watched the two girls when they hugged before he was over jumped by Naruto. Wasn't he warned for him? **"TEME!!" "Naruto, get off him! You are killing him!" **Neji pulled on Naruto's jacked, in a try to release Sasuke. **"Troublesome.." **Finally, Sasuke could stand without being over jumped by Naruto, he smiled a bit. **"Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru" **He nodded. Naruto turned around to face Sakura, he was making a clear face that said, how does he still know who we are? Sakura petted Naruto **"I told him, and specially that he has to look out for some of you" **Ino, Tenten and Hinata finally greeted the boys. Naruto was in a few seconds by the ramen stand, in his original orange outfit. Just liking the colour much. Ino stared at Naruto, bright and energetic people.. She was wearing her favourite purple skirt and black t-shirt, no high heels this time. Hinata was also in a skirt, but was totally forced by Ino saying that Naruto would love it. And he did loved it, he almost drooled over her what was making her almost to the point of fainting. Tenten was wearing black shorts and a simple t-shirt what said: Weapon mistress, don't come close. The boys were practically wearing the same, only in different colours. Neji was in a white short with black t-shirt, Naruto in a white pants with a orange t-shirt, Shikamaru was wearing brown yeans and a white t-shirt. And Sasuke, just his regular outfit, black yeans and a white t-shirt.

"**Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" ** Naruto yelled before his friends walked laughing to him. He and his addiction to ramen, maybe a truth or dare game… Sakura had already a great plan, but would tell it to the girls later. She would have a sleep over, if Sasuke didn't mind it. They all could catch up, about missions and gossips, but also they would have lots and lots of fun.


	3. Chapter 3, The sleep over

Chapter three, the sleep over

_Chapter three, __the sleep over_

Sasuke was a week home, he was getting memories back slowly but he was still the kid who smiled more then he did years ago. Years ago it would only be a smirk, but this time there were true smiles. One day when he had a nightmare he crawled into her bed, trying to find any comfort. She didn't asked why, because she understood perfectly that he had a nightmare. That night he runned into her room, shaking and with tears in his eyes. The next morning he told her the nightmare. One of the memories that were the worst were back. The dead of his parents, he mumbled some time on a day that he would kill his brother, Itachi. But Sakura only smiled and gave him the comfort he needed, like a mother would do. Now they were getting ready for the sleep over. The living room was totally changed. The couch was to the wall, the table in front of it and a huge place in the middle for every one to sleep.

Ino was the first who arrived with the girls, they were making the beds onto the ground before the door bell rang again. Neji, Shikamaru and the happy dobe was there. **"Welcome to the sleep over!" **Ino had actually forced Shikamaru with blackmail, he sleeping with a very cute teddy bear. So he decided to come before that was coming out. Now they were sitting on the ground, drinks, chips and other stuff on the table. **"Shall we watch a movie? Or play a game?" **There were even votes, 4 for game and 4 four the movie. **"Okay, you know what, let's play the game first for an hour or something and then we watch the movie, it's only 7 o'clock" **Maybe early for a sleep over, but as you know the girls, everything had to be planned right. The boys agreed with it. **"What game are we going to play?" "Truth or dare?'** Tenten asked.

Everyone agreed and so they went into a circle with a lot of pillows.

So everyone sat next to a boy, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto ended by Sakura. The circle was closed. **"One rule, if you don't want anything to do you don't have to do it in the way we say, if you don't get it, I will explain later" **Ino said, everyone nodded, probably everyone understood what she meant. Sakura watched the circle, who would Ino pick to go first…hopefully not Naruto, because she had the perfect dare for him. **"Tenten! Truth or dare!" **Totally unexpected Tenten stared at Ino, she thought what Ino could do to her and finally said **"Truth" **So finally they had a question for her, but Tenten didn't really answered it with the truth, but her friends didn't knew if she could lie because she had a serious expression on her face. The question was about who she loved and actually it was Neji she loved, but she lied about some guy she didn't even knew.

"**Ah, looks like Tenten doesn't want to say the truth about the guy she loves!" **Sakura exclaimed happily, what earned her a glare of Tenten. Ino smiled and the boys grinned, except for Sasuke and Neji. Only the hned again. Naruto was eating ramen again, he was just to addicted and obvious he couldn't leave it stand there. Sakura stood up to get the ice cream. Four baskets of B & J ice cream, four of the same. **"Share" **she said before taking a spoon and she started to eat it. Finally the girls shared their ice cream with the boys, well off course, girls like ice cream! More than boys..right? Time was passing by and finally Naruto decided to take Dare. Wrong… and very bad for him. **"Naruto, we dare you to eat no ramen for a month!" **Sakura had told the other once of her plan and they said it all on the same time. Naruto almost past out, but he would find his way to eat ramen. He agreed after being point up to that he had chosen for dare and there was no way to get out of it. Finally they decided to change. Everyone in another room. Sakura was the first who was finished and was already laying into her sleeping bag on the ground. The floor under her was covered with mattresses, a lot so no one had to feel the hard ground. And she almost slept when the rest finally were done changing.

"**Sakura? Do you sleep?" **Hinata crawled in her own sleeping bag that was laying across the one of Sakura. She heard a soft grumble, what said that she was almost asleep. They all crawled in their sleeping bags before slowly falling asleep. One by One, only left to Sakura who suddenly laid awake again. Every night was mostly the same, she had to comfort Sasuke when he started to dream more and more about what happened in his live. So she was looking at the clock, at two o'clock he would wake up, shivering and with fear in his eyes. She didn't liked it, how he had to have nightmare every day. Comforting was the only thing she could do, for now she could sleep for three hours, it was 11 o'clock. So she closed her eyes, she knew she was the only one who would wake up from Sasuke because he was sleeping next to her.

At exactly at two o'clock she opened her eyes to see a trembling Sasuke. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and moved to Sasuke with making almost no noise. **"It's okay" **she mumbled while stroking a hair out of his face, fear in his eyes. Since a few weeks ago she didn't knew him like that but now she knew it was all of the nightmares and memories. She comforted him by taking him slowly in her arms, the trembling slowly stopped and Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her. She was like his mother, she cared about him and wanted to make him smile. Sakura would comfort him when he was sad or when he had one of his awful memories again. Slowly Sasuke was falling asleep but Sakura stayed awake, knowing that Neji was awake, was he a light sleeper? She put her finger to her lips to make the sign to stay quiet. Then she released Sasuke's grip and laid him down so he could sleep more comforter. Then she whispered **"I explain tomorrow" **Neji nodded and turned around to sleep again, so did Sakura.

How would everyone react on how this was? Sakura worried a bit about it.  
Would it be good to let the others know where Sasuke was going through?

Hii, thank you for reading, this is chapter three already!  
I really would like to know what you think of this story, because this is the first story of me with more than 5 pieces in one chapter. I have written a few one shots, and if you would like to know: I'm not English, so when I make mistakes, please don't bother because I'm trying my best for it! Chapter four is coming in three days maybe.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEUW!  
I would like to know what you think because I would like to write more if you like it.  
If you don't like it, I will stop this story.

See you maybe next chapter!

Kyra 


	4. Chapter 4, Resolution?

Chapter four, Resolution

_Chapter four, Resolution...? _

_Thanks for the tip, review number one! I will do Inner Sakura in Bold, Normal text just normal and Thinking is this form. So, chapter three is up, yay! _

The morning came and so one by one every one awaked. So also Sakura and Sasuke. Neji shot a glare at Sakura, she had something to explain and not only to him but also to the rest. Sakura sighed softly before getting up "I will make breakfast"Naruto jumped up "Ramen??"BONK, Ino smiled after she hits Naruto on his head, he pouted and would ask why she did that but Sakura cuts him off. "Naruto, Ramen is no breakfast, breakfast is egg, bread, juice but no ramen, you can eat ramen as lunch and evening break but in this house we have a normal breakfast" It was not her house, it was Sasuke's Mansion. So they would probably eat at the dining table. Everyone changed and even some took a shower while Sakura prepared breakfast. The kitchen was empty, well almost empty. Sakura was baking eggs and was doing the toast. Neji sat down on a chair, waiting for her to talk, when she was sure no one could hear her, except him she started to explain him why she comforted Sasuke last night. It was all clear for Neji and he should tell the others when they would go home.

When Sakura was finished with the breakfast for everyone she walked upstairs to change and to take a little shower. While the rest was eating, she didn't mind actually she told them to eat already. In the mean time every one was talking about how much fun it was last night. Sakura stepped out of the shower and dried her hair and body before changing into a black shirt and a pink tank top. Then she cleaned the bathroom a bit before going downstairs to eat a piece of toast. With a piece of toast into her mouth she walked in the living room again and started to clean up the mess. With a large plastic bag she cleaned up the chips, the empty bottles and all of the rest stuff that could be cleaned up. The toast still in the beginning of her mouth. Finally she stopped to take a bit she didn't saw Sasuke who was helping her too, soon everyone was helping her with cleaning. Naruto was hanging the sleeping bags out of the window, while Hinata and Ino did the dishes. Neji and Shikamaru were putting the mattresses back to their place and Tenten and Sasuke were cleaning the rest. While Sakura was taking a little break of what she already did.

"Neji, did you already told them?"Sakura suddenly asked, Neji nodded, he told it already to everyone but she was glad there were only normal reactions. "Shall we train today? All of us, in pairs?"Tenten suggested, she had to train this day because for her it was just a great hobby, but it also was making her strong, very strong. While Sakura was getting better and better in the controlling of her Chakra, Naruto was getting better in training the elements he had. Sasuke.. well they hadn't seen him for a year but still only his friends, Kakashi and Tsunade were saying he was just a better person. Should that stay for long**? **"Sakura, can I talk to you later this day, perhaps after training?"Ino asked when they were finally done. Everyone had agreed with the training, it would do everyone some goods. And off course, after training Naruto would like to go to Ichiraku's. And for once everyone would come, Ino and Sakura a few minutes later.

"Okay, pairs up, Hinata and Naruto, Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru and NO TROUBLESOME! And me against Sasuke then.. about one hour or sooner we will get together again, understood? I will heal your wounds and we will go to Ichiraku's" Everyone paired up and went to a good spar place. Naruto wasn't going hard on Hinata and he underestimate her because he was knocked out to the ground in a few minutes. "N-NARUTO! I'm s-sorry!" Her eyes wide from shock but Naruto grinned only before he said that it didn't matter. It was a training, so he shouldn't underestimate her. Neji en Tenten were in a serious fight, probably Neji had to make something good to her because she had her angry expression on her face. Soon he was pinned up to a tree with Kunai's and shuriken. Ino had her hands full on Shikamaru who was kinda sleeping in his fight and so he was trapped in her mind jutsu. She let him smile before she released him. "Shika, don't sleep or I will surely hurt you next time" Shikamaru mumbled something about how troublesome this was. Sasuke and Sakura were fighting against each other and at the first step of the fight they both knew they wouldn't give up easily. Great holes in the grounds, kunai's and shuriken everywhere. Both panting from the huge chakra they already had used. So the match was ended for each other to a winner. She started healing his wounds before the rest of her friends. Sakura would heal herself after the rest but Naruto stayed away from Sakura, he knew she would reach her limit of chakra fast after a fight and healing. And his wounds weren't that bad, they could be healed later the day.

Tired as she was she healed her own wounds she lied down on the ground. Closing her eyes "Go ahead to Ichiraku's, we will come after you guys" Ino said, actually Sasuke didn't want to leave but he was pulled away by Naruto. "She does this often you know, using the rest of her chakra to heal us so you don't have to worry about her" At Ichiraku's they ordered all what they wanted pork ramen, beef ramen and go on. Finally Sakura and Ino came too, Sakura still looking tired but she smiled. Ino had talked to her about a resolution to help to get Sasuke's memories back. Sakura had agreed, they would all hang one day out with Sasuke. Too on of the places they were been together as friends. Naruto here at Ichiraku's, Sakura at the bench where he left her after saying thank you, still she didn't liked it that she had to go to that place but it could help Sasuke. Neji to the trainings grounds, Shikamaru the park, Ino the shopping mall where Sasuke was pulled to, to buy a present for Sakura's birthday even he didn't want it. Tenten to the weapon shop and Hinata to the lake. All had one strong memory with Sasuke at one place. Some were good, some were fun but some were memory's that hurt.

So… the question was, would Sasuke remember something? How long would it take to get his memory and true emotions back..?

**Read and Review please! Chapter 5 is not coming soon. I got my job, but I will try to upload as soon as possible okay!? Thank you for my first reviewer of this story. I thank you a lot that you are my first reviewer! So.. should I change anything more or shall I try to put more details in it? Shall I give Sasuke already his favourite word back? ( Hn if you don't know xD )**


	5. Chapter 5, Step one

Chapter five, Step one

_Chapter five, Step one _

Today it was the day to begin the plan, first of all they all wanted to help him. While Sakura cleaned the house, Naruto came to pick up Sasuke. "Go ahead, it can help you Sasuke" Sakura's hair was in a messy knot while she was wearing short jeans, no socks and a black t-shirt with: Cuteness on it. Sasuke nodded but didn't understand quite well what she meant with that. "Teme, it can possible help you to get your other memories back!" Now Sasuke understood what they meant, so he gave a little smirk. No smile, meaning he was getting a bit back to his old self. He even called Naruto already dobe, every one had smiled when he started to call him like that again. There were a few days passed and Sasuke knew his past, Itachi who killed his family but told him to run, but also that he had killed Itachi and that he had one goal left. After the first memory's came in his sleep, Sakura had to comfort him every night. But she didn't mind it actually. She was taking care of Sasuke and herself. Sakura cooked, while Sasuke helped her a bit when he could. She did the laundry, cleaned the bedroom and did more stuff and Sasuke.. He helped her as much as he could but he was often away with some others to the training grounds. Yes, he was strong but one day without training was not something that he could let pass by.

When Sasuke closed the door behind him and Naruto he could hear Sakura singing softly. "Alright, so.. what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked, Naruto grinned and started to pull Sasuke with him. "DOBE! Calm down!" "Oi, Teme, don't be so irritateful!" _(Is it a word? Nah, now it is! XD) _And it was soon clear again that Naruto was pulling him along to Ichiraku's. Sasuke gave a small sigh but sat down as Naruto started to order two ramen, beef off course. "Teme, remember the days with Sakura, you, me and Kakashi here?" Sasuke thought in his usual pose, fingers crossed and in front of his mouth. Soon he remember that they left Kakashi there with the bill, he smirked. "Aa, Kakashi was angry because of the bill" Naruto push his hand in the air, which was saying. Yay, he knows!  
Time flew by and so Naruto had managed to get some of Sasuke's memory's back. Mostly from Ichiraku's but that didn't matter for this day.

_Piece of a flashback (xD)_

"_RAMEN! Come on Kakashi-sensei! You have to go with us once!" Naruto pulled their sensei on one arm with them to Ichiraku's. Sakura was smiling and walked after them, Sasuke followed, only with a 'hn' as answer that he would go with them for once in a while. Naruto already lost his count on the ramen he had eaten, more then twenty bowls were standing in a line and in each other. While Sakura carefully tried to enjoy her meal what half didn't worked because of Naruto. Sasuke couldn't control his anger for a moment and he had hit Naruto on the head. "TEME! What was that for?!" "For being such a dobe" It was a miracle but their sensei had eating his ramen already. Without them seeing taking his mask of. "Bye Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke left him with the bill. Kakashi had only notes this one hour later, because the man was poking him in the head with a smile. "They left you with the bill" and Kakashi had a look from: WHAT_

_End flashback! _

"**Are you his house wife or something?" **Sakura stopped with cleaned the laundry when he inner self spoke. "I thought you was gone for a few days" **"Nope! I'm back! You are such a idiot" **"Well.. you're my inner me, so you are talking about yourself, you know?" Sakura smiled even she was still talking with her inner. **"Right….I forgot that for a moment!" **Sweat drop. "How can you forget that you are me and I'm you?!" Sign, her inner could be stupid sometimes. **"But.. you are still here even he is getting his memories back.. why?" **"Uhm.." **"YOU STILL LOVE HIM!" **"No I don't" **"Don't deny it!" **"I'm soooo not denying it!" **"Right…we'll see that" **

With that her inner left, Sakura was dozing off in space while talking to her inner. She signed and finished the laundry. Then she cleaned her hands and chose for another outfit. With a white towel and a small dark one in her arms she walked into the bathroom. Her clothes were lying onto a little chair, still she did not know why it always stood there but it wasn't really a problem. Sakura didn't had to take much time to shower and was dressed in 10 minutes. Quick she walked downstairs to make dinner, what this time? Yesterday they had ramen, the day therefore sushi, today it would be one or two plates with nice food. She had time to finish it before she heard the front door. "Ah, your back I see, just in time for dinner, Naruto, do you eat with us?" Sasuke nodded and looked to Naruto. He cheered, he liked the cooking of Sakura and so he would gladly eat with them.

After dinner Sakura and Naruto cleaned up everything while Sasuke placed himself on the couch. Only because Sakura and Naruto had pushed him into the living room, he had done enough for today they had told him, even he was only away with Naruto to Ichiraku's. Sakura plopped down onto the couch next to Sasuke while they were finally rid of Naruto. She looked tired, not a bit but a lot and while Sasuke watched TV she felt asleep, crawled into the corner of the couch with a pillow under her head.

_**She sleeps peace fully!**_

_Yes, wait, who said that?  
__**You said yes! How cute!  
**__Why is it cute as I say that the sleeps peace fully?_

_**Uhm.. I do? **_

_Baka, now let me sleep to!_

_**What do you thing of a bed? It sleeps better then this piece of the couch!**_

_Fine, and now leave me so I can bring her upstairs!_

Inner Sasuke left with a satisfied smile, Sasuke tilled her up in bridal style so she wouldn't wake up. When he put her down on her bed he pulled the blankets over her before smiling and leaving the room. _"You had a little chat with your inner" _Sakura thought when he closed the room. He had not notest she was full awake when he tilled her up.

Chapter five is up! I don't think I will add more chapters if I can't get any reviewers.  
Am I that bad in English? I don't believe actually, I have an English spelling checker in word, you guys have notepad or something or do you also have word? Ah, I don't know.

Yes this chapter was a LITTLE BIT of SasuxSaku. Comes more, off course. Sasuke realised he had an inner, that's why it's bold and italic.

Chapter 6 comes in the next week, hopefully longer than the chapters now. My first chapter was three pages long, the rest stays actually at two. Not what I want!

Review pleaaase!? puppy eyes _  
_


	6. Chapter 6, Next memory

Chapter 6, Next memory

Chapter 6, Next memory

Okay! I decided just to write more chapters, I don't really care anymore if anyone reads it, but I still like the reviews. This chapter is for my third reviewer! Hope you like it! Sorry that this chapter is not that long as the others. I try to do my best anyways! Who can dance the Hare Hare Yukai dance? I can't! XD  


It was quiet in the mansion of the Uchiha's, Sakura and Sasuke were both sleeping and actually they didn't planned anything for this day until the phone rang. "Uchiha's house" mumbled the still sleepy Sakura. "It's Ino! Can I take you and Sasuke to the shopping mall?" Sakura thought for a moment "Why me to? I thought you and he would go there to get some other piece of his memory back" She heard a clear sign on the other side of the line. "Because there is also a cute memory of you and him together!" "There is?" asked Sakura confused. "Be ready at an hour, forehead girl" "Yes Ino-pig" Both lines were broken and Sakura changed quickly in a black skirt with a black tank top, also sneakers. It was a warm day today, her hair was again in a simple pony tail. When breakfast was ready, which she had maked with not much noise she walked upstairs to wake up Sasuke. They had only 15 minutes left but Sasuke was quick so it would be no problem.

She knocked on his door but there was no response so she opened the door softly to make her way to his bed and poking his cheek. "Wake up, Sasuke, Ino will be here in fifteen minutes" Sasuke stirred and just turned, normally he would just woke up. "SASUKE!" Jup, this worked, he sat straight up in his bed with a confused look on his face. "What? What's going on?" "Well, I poked your cheek but you just turned around so I thought or I could scream you name or I could tickle you awake, next time I choose the second one, now get up, you have five teen minutes left" Sakura left the room so that Sasuke could change, just when they finished breakfast the door bell rang. Ino. "Ah, Hii Ino, we are ready but still I don't get the point of going with you" Ino just smiled and greeted the two. "Hn" Sasuke walked outside, he was acting different against his other friends. To Sakura he was just friendly but she didn't bother how he would act to the others, it was mostly like that so she had no problem with it.

It was around the 10 minutes walking and Ino was only talking and talking and talking. It looked already like Sasuke wanted to turn around and wanted to go back home but Sakura knew and kept him walking even she didn't liked it always when Ino could talk to much. "INO-PIG! It was not for knowing the newest fashion things, I'm going with you because we wanted to help Sasuke!" "Oh, right! Sorry I totally forgot!" Sakura rolled her eyes while Sasuke stayed quiet for once, he had nothing to do with it. "Here we are!" They were standing for an ice cream shop, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with an questions look on their faces before they looked at Ino. "Don't tell me you want only Ice cream" mumbled Sasuke. "That's not it! Look around and order something, we can't stay inside without any ice cream" So they all decided to take an ice cream and talking for a while. "Strawberry please!" Sakura said "I choose nothing.. I don't really like sweets" Ino smiled and chose for Chocolate. Sakura paid before sitting down. "You really sure you don't want to taste it?" Sakura asked when she was taking a bite from her ice cream. Sasuke nodded and was opening his mouth to say something but before he really could the little spoon of Sakura was in his mouth. Ino laughed at the face Sasuke was making, just because he did not expect it from Sakura. "Okay, now tell me how the taste was" Sasuke grumbled and looked away, not wanting to tell the answer. "I think he wants one too" Ino said while she was still laughing. "Absolute not!"

Sasuke was remembering some things. Sakura had done this before and he was at that moment alone with her. But their friends were spying on them, just because Sakura had pulled him all along to the ice cream shop making cute pouts that she really really wanted an ice cream. And he agreed finally, suddenly he smiled at the memory. "What are you smiling about Sasuke?" "Aa.." mumbled he back. Ino started to wave a second later "SHIKAMARU!!" "How troublesome…you here?" He asked while he was just a second later whacked on his head because Ino was not satisfied with that answer. "Fine, how are you guys doing?" "Fine" "Hn" "Good!" Guess from who every answer was. _  
_

Ino was still to happy but absolute wanted to know why Sasuke suddenly smiled. "SASU-CHAN tell me! Or I will call you forever chicken butt!" Sasuke growled but didn't answer, Sakura smiled and whispered something in Ino's ear. Sakura had actually told a lie but Ino believed it. "I'm going back, I have to clean some stuff and since everything goes fine with you Sasuke I can go home" She stood up, taking her red bag with the Haruno symbol before leaving the ice cream shop. Ino looked from the moving Sakura to Sasuke but he didn't showed any emotion. "Bye Shikamaru, Ino, See you maybe a bit later Sasuke" she said before closing the door behind her. "You are going to let her walk back all alone?" "It didn't seemed she wanted company if you saw the look in her eyes" mumbled Sasuke back.

Sakura walked down the path, with a normal face but a sad smile was in her eyes. She sighed before opening the doors of the Uchiha Mansion. Slowly she started to pack her stuff, Sasuke would be soon all better, only memories were left to get back.

I'm wondering, how much chapters will I write before ending it? Just 10? Maybe 20? I don't know. Help me! I think the story is getting boring after all my 'mostly the same' stuff. I want to write an original story but just found out that there are more people who wrote something like my story, ah it doesn't really matter…I'm trying to do my best!

Please Read and Review!

Thank you readers! 


	7. Chapter 7, Sasuke wants her to stay?

Chapter seven, Sasuke wants her to stay

Chapter seven, Sasuke wants her to stay?

Yeah, sorry for the short chapter. I need some more inspiration.  
Anyways, I do NOT own Naruto, If I would then the right couples were there, Sasuke was living happy with his family and then he wouldn't want to attack Konoha. (PLEAASE, Do not attack Konoha! You just can't Sasuke!, Well..Sasuke can't the writer can right?)

Anyways! Thanks for reading again! And hopely till the next chapter!

Read and Review!  
Also, take a look on my profile, more stories to find there! 

Her stuff was all packet and she was cleaning the rest of the room to leave it behind how it was. She was used to sleep here, in the weeks that Sasuke needed to get better. But now, she had to go because it was better that's what she thought. So two bags were standing next to the door of the guest room, where she slept all these weeks. The bed sheets were refreshed and everything stood in his old place. Sakura signed, she was done and so she helped Sasuke all these weeks. He was getting to his old state, most of his memories were back and actually there was no need to stay any longer. So she stepped out of the room with her two bags and started to walk down the stairs.

Ino had practically dragged Shikamaru with them when they walked back to the mansion. Well, at least he didn't felt asleep while walking, but hey! You can not sleep when you walk… at least not when your awake, sleepwalking right? "Go now" Sasuke said when they arrived at the Uchiha mansion, Ino nodded and dragged Shikamaru with her who was still mumbling some things about how troublesome which had Ino heard but she only smiled. Sakura opened the front door and walked outside, she did not knew Sasuke was standing right behind her. She closed the doors and jumped a bit when two arms surrounded her waist. "Leaving already?" he asked, Sakura relaxed and nodded. "Why?" Sasuke placed his head on her shoulder, to make sure non of them would fall. "Your better, only some little memories have to come back and then you will be your old self, so there is no need to stay" she answered. He let go of her waist and folded his arms. "I want you to stay"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something when she had turned around to face him but she closed it when she knew she didn't know what to answer. The only question in her head was why? But she didn't asked because he was quick and had placed her stuff already in the same room she was staying this weeks. She was still standing outside, not knowing what to do. Suddenly he had grabbed her arm and pulled her in the house. Sasuke said nothing and released Sakura's arm so she could sit on the couch. But both said nothing till Sakura asked the question. "Why?" Sasuke shrugged "I just like your company" he answered simply. Her mouth formed an little oh but no words came out. She nodded before staring at her hands. Suddenly the door bell rang, how much people could come? "Is my beautiful cherry blossom here?" _"Oh no.. hide.."_ Sakura thought **"I think that's the best plan… bushy brows is here…" **So she was hiding herself somewhere in the garden, there were enough flowers so she could hide easily. "Sakura?" she heard Lee saying, Sasuke shrugged, he didn't knew that Sakura absolute was afraid of this boy. Well, he was scary with his eye brows and spandex, a little mini Gai actually.

"I think she went to go to shop" Sasuke finally said, Sakura signed softly in relieve. Lee was going to find her for sure once but not today. "My beautiful cherry blossom! I will find you!" Lee yelled before running out of the house. "Sakura..you can come out now" Sakura smiled softly before she came out of her hiding place. "Thanks" she mumbled. "It's fine" Sasuke walked back inside with Sakura following him. "I shall make dinner, what do you want?" "Sushi…and tomatoes" Off course, tomatoes was easy and Sasuke liked it a lot, well.. maybe he was addicted to this food.

Sakura was making dinner, while Sasuke watcher her again. Why did he liked her company? **"Clueless as ever girl?" **Sakura signed softly before replying to her inner "like you would know…. Or do you know?" **"Talking to his own inner is kinda fun actually…" **"He has an inner too? Gosh, please leave now" **"Your not getting away from me easily! So I'll come back later" **With an evil grin her Inner disappeared somewhere in a dark spot in her mind. Sakura focused on the food she was making. Sushi was easy because they already had that, she had maked some this morning because she thought she would leave but he wanted her to stay. Sasuke seemed to notest that she spaced off for a few moment but saw her recover quick from her short talk with her inner.

"Here" Sakura placed a plate in front of him, sushi and chopsticks with slices of tomatoes next to it. She only had sushi, true she liked tomatoes to but it was his favourite food so she didn't took any. "Wants some?" Sasuke was holding a slice of tomato in front of her face, between his chopsticks. She looked up only to touch the tomato with her nose. Sasuke smirked while she grinned. "Yeah, sure" she mumbled after cleaning her noise from the little juice of the tomato. She tooked it from the chopsticks without hesitating and smiled to him before eating a piece of her sushi. Sasuke never shared his meal, just like Naruto. But this time he did but she didn't asked the few questions on her mind.


	8. Chapter 8, Answers?

Chapter eight, Answers…

Chapter eight, Answers…?

It was a new morning and days went on quick and slow in weeks, days went by and so it went months. Sakura was in the kitchen, humming a song while she prepared breakfast. She heard the shower upstairs, what meant that Sasuke was awake, but just now. It became very simple and not that abstract any more that he woke up some days later then her. She placed the plates on the table and placed a cup of coffee at the right side of his plate and also on the right side of her plate. As finish she placed a plate with tomatoes in the middle, some just slide into slices and some were just complete. Just when she was done placing everything Sasuke came downstairs, drying his hair after with a towel so it only would be a little damp. "Ohayo" she said and he nodded as a greeting. Both started to eat their breakfast before each going of in his own way. Sakura to the hospital for her job and Sasuke to the training grounds, knowing Neji was there and they would learn each other a technique.

So the mornings went and Sakura came most of the days back tired of using her chakra to heal the patients of her. Sasuke would be always fit enough even after training too hard. She didn't bother and so he didn't. There were days that it was quiet but also days that Naruto or Ino would come over and talk to much that they would be glad if it was quiet again. Neji and Ino seemed to get away better which each other and so Naruto claimed he had a date with Hinata. Sakura had in her mind that she could get some answers from the girls and so from the boys. Mostly she had questions to Sasuke, but that would come when she was not tired. The relation between Sakura and Sasuke was sometimes strange but they used to behave like just friends. Even it was not exactly what they thought of. Sasuke had told her he liked her company of staying in his house but she didn't thought it could be only that. Knowing Sasuke, he would say the same if she asked again.

"Sasuke, Is It fine if I go visit Hina-chan, Ino-pig and Bunbun?" asked Sakura, these were here most nicknames for the girls. Although she was thinking about something cuter for Hinata, Hina-chan was getting used by Naruto now. "Hn" he said, in a way, you can do whatever you want, it's not my business. Sasuke turned around to make his way to the garden, leaving Sakura to do whatever she wanted. So Sakura called her friends, telling them to be over at Hinata's house. 30 minutes later they were all there, talking and chatting about everything. Ino seemed to know something more about why Sasuke had let her stay but she also promised Sasuke to not tell anything and Sakura wasn't happy with that. Off course, friends needed to keep the secrets of other but Sakura always told almost everything because nothing was really important. But what Ino-pig knew was apparently important. So Sakura shut her mouth.

Hinata started talking after a few minutes of silence "Guys.. how about karaoke? Or starting our band? We know we all can do something! Ino can play the guitar, I can play keyboard or bass and Tenten can play the drums! Sakura can sing and play guitar as well" The other three of the girls stared at her, since when didn't she stutter? "W-what?" Hinata asked with a kinda afraid feeling. In unison they screamed "YOU DIDN"T STUTTER!"

BANG!

The door flew open and a angry Neji was standing there. "Don't scream, some people here are trying to sleep because it's already 2 o'clock" he said angry and yes he was making them scared of how he looked. Neji was wearing simple shorts with a white t-shirt but his hair.. it was abnormal in a bun! A few seconds later everyone laughed, except for Neji off course. "Ah.. no, she did it again!" He mumbled while he knew apparently why they were laughing. Neji released the bun in his hair so it would be normal. "I will kill her once for that, Hinata tell your sister Miki to stay out of my room when I sleep!" Hinata nodded, while she still giggled behind her hand. Neji left the room while mumbling some more curses about how annoying some people could be. No he would not use the term of Shikamaru. Troublesome was not his word. "Come on girls, it's late, like Neji said so I think it's time to sleep"

While a few streets away a certain teenager was kind of worried. He was told she was only going to talk to her friends but she didn't came back. It was two o'clock and he guessed she was sleeping over there. He stood up making his way to his bed missing the sound of soft music coming out of the room from Sakura, were she stayed. Maybe he should explain soon why he wanted her to stay here, he signed softly before closing the door behind him. He changed into black shorts and crumbled under the blankets. Everything was fine with Sakura because he just knew it, softly he smiled before turning to his right side, watching the window where he could see the dark black night with the shining moon and bright stars. Finally he closed his eyes, hoping on not another nightmare.

Everything would be explain soon, soon enough for both.

Because deep inside they knew they had a secret spot for each other.  
Love is something that cannot be broken soon, it comes but it also goes.

Even when you don't expect it…

Love, a word with much explanations

**YEAH! Finally, chapter eight! Special for ****SasuSaku13636 ****Thank you for reading and reviewing! Anyways, I think I take about a week for a new chapter, sometimes just one day or mostly three. I write everyday and try to find something new to put into my story. If you have any suggestions, tell me! And I think I should put more of the other couples in it! It's not only a SasuxSaku story but it looks like it. Well, the main pairing is them, but off course the others come in it too! So that's why the sleepover ghehe..**

**Anyways, I do NOT own Naruto, if I would then well, I would make a few things brighter! **


	9. Chapter 9, Reveal secrets in secret ways

Chapter nine, Reveal secrets in secret ways

Chapter nine, Reveal secrets in secret ways.

**Hai! A new chapter, chapter nine already! I wrote it earlier than expected so here it is already! I have to take a little break on this story, sorry readers but it's just that I want to keep every story here but therefore I need to find my way. So if I need to do it, I shall place two chapters in one (from the start…) because I can write much more then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I never can even if I would like a lot of other fans. Time for some NejixTenten, HinataxNaruto and ShikamaruxIno! (Cuzz I always forget they belong in this story to.. )**

It was ten o'clock when Sasuke finally heard the front door, Sakura was back. And for her, it was strange enough to see him cleaning the living room. "Hii" she said while she smiled, Sasuke looked up saying his usual "hn" as a greeting before he went back to his cleaning work. Sakura had in her right hand a black bag, with stuff she had taken with her to the sleep over at Hinata's house. Since Sasuke was doing some cleaning duties she decided to clean up her stuff so she walked upstairs and into her room to be only surprised to see a vase with red and white roses. She liked a lot of flowers and roses with some other were on the first place on her list. She smiled, placed the bag on her bed and walked over to the vase. Who had brought those? Her hand reached for the white rose in the vase, touching it softly. She tooked her hand back, since she notest the little note.

_Roses for a special person._

That was only what was standing there but it was hard to know from who it was. She had three guesses, Naruto but he was dating with Hinata so he couldn't be the one, then she thought of Lee, he scared her a lot of times and he thought she was the most youthful person he had every met and last but not least. It could come from Sasuke, as a thank you for helping him to regain everything he needed. "Do you like them?" She jumped up before turning around to see Sasuke standing in the frame of her room. Sakura nodded "Yes, thank you" she smiled. Sasuke nodded before turning around and changing the blankets from his bed. _"One point for knowing Sakura" _he thought.

This was one step closer to let her show in his ways what he was feeling for her. He changed a lot and even when she was around or close enough he could feel his heart beat going a bit higher than with any other girl. Not in a race of hate but in a race of love. He secretly loved her and so did she. He had already stated his next secret point for her to find. Now she only needed to find it, in her own way. Sasuke was sitting on the roof top, thinking and staring at the blue sky. The sun was shining a bit to bright but it was nice weather. The wind blew and so it wasn't to hot. "Sasuke…" Sakura peeked out of her window, well she had her feet on the line of her window why her hands were holding herself on the roof line. "Idiot! That dangerous!" He pulled her up quick. Standing on such a little line that could break was not a good plan of her. She knew that if he hadn't grabbed her she would probably loose once her balance and fall down. "Thanks… I wanted to ask you something" Sakura mumbled while rubbing her arm softly, it was not like he hurt her. "Aa..?"

It was quiet for a moment and Sakura didn't dared to ask her question. He was just waiting patiently to hear her question but it was only silence. So he looked to her, with a questioning face. "What is it?" He asked finally, waiting for her to answer. Sakura looked up to him with her emerald eyes before looking down again. "Sakura, you can ask me the question that's on your mind" He signed, it would take her always some time to ask question that were important or something like that to her. So when she finally took the courage to ask it he was sitting in front of her, waiting, still waiting. "Uhm.." She started finally. This time she looked up, straight in his eyes "Why did you bought me roses?" Sasuke smirked a bit, the ends of his lips were tugged a bit upwards. Like a smile, it was between a smile and smirk. "Because, I wanted to buy something for you, you know your special right?" She nodded, that was told to her many times by her friends, mostly Naruto. But that was because he was almost every day around her.

"Well, that's my answer for now, you will find out soon enough" He stood up, looking down at her before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Sasuke was back in his room, she would find out soon enough. If she could find whatever he was hiding for her. She stared at the place where he had disappeared, confused, what did he mean? But like he said, she would find out soon enough.

So she smiled, standing up as well and disappearing in a turn of cherry blossoms. She also appeared in her room, still smiling. It was not yet time to go to bed, it was just around midday. Still a lot of hours to. _"I will find out soon, I hope" _she thought.

**Hmpf… thought I wanted to write more, I don't know anything for the moment. What can I use a second sign for her that Sasuke loves her? He isn't really that much of a romantic person right? Well, I will make him romantic! Lol, I guess he will make dinner once for her or something like that. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please read and review!**

I think I will give you one of my cookies? Or my Sasuke and Itachi poster? Naaah, that one is too cute to give away. So are you happy with cookies? 


	10. Authors note

Authors note

Authors note!

**I'm really sorry for my delay on this story. ****I just finished chapter two from : A new beginning.**

**I'm going to write as soon as possible on my story again! I really hope I can make the new chapter longer as the ones I have now.**

**I absolute don't own Naruto, Every one knows that, because it's a fan fiction. **

**( I don't think you would see Masashi Kishimoto writing a fan fiction, do you? Let him keep his work by the manga! XD) **

**Anyways. I think a new chapter will be here on Friday or Saturday.  
Hope you will wait till then and I hope you will enjoy the new chapter then!**

NOTE: 

**If I want to make this story longer I have to add two chapters on one page! So don't think that there are chapters gone when you see the half less of the chapters, okay? It's just that I don't can upload when my space is gone. (I need to have 6 story's with a lot of words, I guess you guys know that to? ) **

**Anyways, till now! Some cookies for you! And read otherwise my other story, if you want to.**


	11. Chapter 10, Secrets revealed

Chapter ten, Secrets revealed

Chapter ten, Secrets revealed

**Sorry for not posting earlier, I promised a new upload on Friday or Saturday, but I didn't had that much time to write. Sorry for that, So here is a new chapter! I didn't had that much time because of two cosplay outfits. I needed to measure myself with the help of my mother and then I needed more information. So, I hope I make it up to you with a new chapter, only because I'm one day to late.. Ghe…**

**  
Disclaimer: Kyra doesn't own Naruto, I don't think that can happen to me xD**

It was three days since that she had found the roses in her room. Three days ago Sasuke had told her, she would find something out soon. Although she didn't know what yet. She signed softly before calling Hinata. "Hey, can you call Tenten? While I call Ino, we haven't talked for a long time" Hinata agreed and called Tenten, while Sakura called Ino. Soon there where two more voices heard. "Saku! Already found out what you needed to find out?" Sakura signed "No, not yet and I have no clue actually" Tenten spoke "You have no clue? Think of a reason why he would give you these roses!" "Well.. he said because I was special, but a lot of people said that to me!" Three girls signed. "Forehead, it's absolute stupid if you don't know what he means" "Well then, then I am stupid!" Sakura sounded not so happy. Hinata spoke finally "He means in his own way, that he likes you Saku, it's just hard for him to say it, you understand?" It was silent on the other sides of the phones. "What…?" Sakura managed to say before Tenten asked a question. "Ne, Hina-chan, how is it with Naruto? And why don't you stutter?" "With Naruto is everything fine, I don't stutter because he is trying to help me to get rid of it" Ino laughed "Well, that's a good boyfriend!"

Click. "Sakura? Are you there?" There was no answer. Sakura had ended the phone call and had her cell phone smashed right to the walls. It didn't hit it, it just landed perfect on a few pillow what her relax place was. She signed, she could have understand it earlier, why didn't she? **"Baka" **"Speak for yourself, your me remember inner?" **"Yeah, but we could have know earlier girl!" **"Don't blame me, It's hard to discover something you don't know or with one clue… " **"Positive, but still… what do we now as we see him?" **"…." **"We don't know, right?" **Sakura nodded only, well she was talking to her inner but still, she could understand everything. She grabbed some strands of her hair, pulled softly before releasing it again. "I need to make dinner" She mumbled to herself. So she stood up from her bed, pulled her hair in a pony tail and walked down the stairs. When she walked into the kitchen she saw something lying on the kitchen table. It looked like a CD with a pink bow on it. Automatic she took the bow of it, it was indeed a CD with a note. "Listen when you want to" she read out loud. And there was another note, that he couldn't make dinner because of Naruto who wanted to train with him. She signed, at least it was no problem. She didn't knew yet what to say when she would see him. So Sakura prepared dinner for herself and a bit more that she left in the fridge just in case that Sasuke was hungry after training.

Then she looked at the CD, she wanted to listen to it but then she had to go to Sasuke's room. She didn't had a CD-player in hers. Al thought she didn't want to come in his room because of his own privacy. So she decided to go to a music store to buy a hand-CD-player. (A/N: CD player, but you can walk with it without using anything) And she found a perfect one, it was red with white and pink cherry blossoms. Perfect for her. And it wasn't that expensive. Back at the Uchiha mansion, what she almost called home she placed herself in her room while putting the CD in the CD-player. But she stopped her finger above the play-button. Could she? She nodded to herself before pressing on the play-button. The voice of Sasuke filled the room.

"Hi Sakura, by the time you listen to this I would probably training with Naruto, as the note said. Thought I knew already that you would listen it soon, without going in my room to use my CD-player. So I knew already you would buy one on your own. Well, just listen, that's all I have to say, I think. "

Click.

Atarimae ni namae yondara, Soba ni suwatte kureru

Atarimae ni warai kaketara, Soki ni wa aikotoba

Itsumo ienai omoi, Imasara dakedo kite ne

Chotto terekusai ne

Daisuke dayo tenkyu, Korekara mo tenkyu

Mori ga yureru, Dansu sono rizumu wo

Issho ni kazamou (odorous), Guuzen ni tenkyu

Sonna fuu ni omoetare ii koto zukushi dayo

Atarimae ni jishaku no you ni, Gyutto hikiyoserarete

Atarimae ni nagereteru toki, Dakedo daiji na toki

Kimi ga naita ano hi, Namida ga tomaranakatta

Kitto tsutawaru hazu

Minna minna tenkyu,Kocchi muite tenkyu

Yume migokochi, 1,2 sono habe de

Ukabu shabondama (howan howan)

Issho ni iyou ne, Sonna fuu ni omoetare ii koto zukushi da ne

Sunao na omoi wa kokore de yobu yori, Hora mou ichido koe ni dashite miyou yo

Daisuki dayo tenkyu, Korekara mo tenkyu

Mori ga yureru, Dansu sono rizumu wo

Issho ni kizamou (Odorou), Guuzen ni tenkyu

Sore wa sore wa kamisama kara no purezento

Minna minna tenkyu, Kocchi muite tenkyu

Yume migokochi, 1,2 sono haba de

Ukabu shabondama (howan howan)

Issho nii iyou ne, Sonna fuu ni omoetare ii koto zukushi dayo

(A/N Tenkyuu (Naruto song, translation profile)

Soon after the song ended she knew what he meant, well they didn't used words to tell them what they felt but Sasuke had his memories back about what he did to her and how she confessed to him on the night he left. Slowly he began to get feeling for her, she cared about him and was there when he needed someone. She was giving him the feeling he was save, everywhere he was even if it was without her. Sakura smiled and stood up. She was going to find Sasuke, that was for sure. Possible that if he wasn't at the training grounds then he was at Ichiraku's, dragged to there by Naruto. She slipped into a long black jacket before running out of the door. In search for Sasuke.


	12. Chapter 11, Love

Chapter 11, Love

Chapter 11, Love

It really took me a while with school and other stuff to finish another chapter. I'm really sorry for this. But I have lots of new homework, more difficult things to learn and in my break (one week vacation from school) I will try to upload a few other chapters. Thought I don't know how much chapters more I would write. I hope you guys still read my story. Even the upload take more time then in my holiday. I apologize for promising another chapter in a few days, because it didn't came. To make it kind of good to my readers I will write a bit more longer chapters. Alright?

Yes, she had found Sasuke by Naruto at Ichiraku's, she almost grabbed Sasuke's arm to take him away but she hold herself to do it not. In a soft voice she greeted them, smiling a soft smile in the moonlight. It was cold and even in the long warm jacket she was shivering. It was the beginning of winter and she did forget the two important things to keep herself more warm. Sasuke ordered a cup of thee for her, while Naruto started to rant about different things. One of them was how lovely ramen was, like she didn't heard his story time after time. But she only smiled and listen to Naruto ranting while Sasuke knew she actually didn't want to listen. He had felt her chakra, stronger because she had been running with her chakra. So he guessed she found the CD. But she didn't grabbed him away, she had greeted them in silence smiling. "Arigato" she mumbled towards Sasuke as he placed the cup of thee in front of her. Her hands almost grabbed the cup in an instant before realizing she didn't really came to listen to ranting and drinking thee.

She had to speak to Sasuke and on the first moment of now.

So she left a empty cup on the table before thanking Naruto and apologizing for taking Sasuke away. She had grabbed his arm when she apologized to Naruto and now she was taking Sasuke to some place else. "Sakura?" She didn't replied at the first moment but had loosen her grip on her arm, until she let him go for real. Sakura was still walking, with Sasuke behind her. Not knowing what to do. "Sakura?" Still no reply. He signed before grabbing her arm, making her stand still. "I know you heard my CD because you were supposed to listen, why do you ignore me now? I know you didn't came for Naruto" Sakura shifted uncomfortable, looking straight at the dirty street. The grip on her arm did hurt but she didn't made a noise. "Sakura, talk to me.." She shook her head softly "Please..?" Finally she looked up, Uchiha's never said please. Still, she didn't looked him in the eye.

Softly he placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. When she saw his eyes, she regretted she ever looked up. They were filled with a few emotions, confused was one of them. She had removed her arm out of his hand in an instant and threw her arms around his torso, trying to hide her head into his black t-shirt and leather jacket. "Sakura.. what's going on?" He asked her, but the pink haired girl only gripped his t-shirt harder not wanting to talk, at least not yet. Sasuke placed his arms around her, to keep her warm because she was trembling from the cold. "Let's go home okay?" She nodded, still hiding herself, he placed her to his left side, her face kept hidden in his clothes while the both walked. Sakura would tell him later, probably. Because he didn't knew why she was acting this strange to him. Was it himself.. or the CD? Did she knew what he mend and what she mend to him? Probably. She never behaved like this.

Home. Sasuke opened the front door with his right hand, pushing the door open he let go of Sakura. She only let go of him to put her shoes next to his before she was hiding herself again. He didn't minded, she was actually behaving cute. He had seen she was shy and he also did know why when he saw her flushed face for a few seconds. "Talk to me when you want it okay? Take a shower and come back downstairs for some hot thee or hot chocolate milk" She nodded, smiled her little smile again before she run upstairs, desperate to find something that was warm as Sasuke. Sasuke placed his jacket on a chair before walking into the kitchen, making thee for both. Sakura would be done in 15 minutes, she didn't liked to shower much on cold days, because she would have it colder the minutes after that. And indeed, after 15 minutes she came down, dressed into cute fluffy pyjama's with bunny ears. "Where did you get those from?" He asked when she sat down next to him, playing with one of the bunny ears. "Cute" Sakura hid her face again into his side. "I make you shy again, am I right?" And again she nodded. Sasuke talked more than Sakura on the moment, thought he had no problems with it.

Finally she looked at him, because she was holding her new cup of thee in her hands. "Sorry.." she mumbled to him. "For what?" he asked, she just shrugged. She didn't knew for what either. Maybe her behaviour against him. "Ano.. I understand you song.." She stared at her cup of thee, waiting for him to reply. He didn't, so she looked at him again. When she did, there was a small faint smile on his face, his eyes sparkled even a bit. "Glad you know" he mumbled finally. Two empty cups where standing next to each other. A comfortable silence was there already for half an hour before Sakura shifted and lied her head down on Sasuke's chest again. She shifted again so that he could stretch his legs and she could lie better. "Sasuke?" He looked down at her replying with a "Yes?" She had closed her eyes and signed peacefully before mumbling the words "I love you" but he heard he quite well replying with the same words to her.

She turned a bit, looking up at him while he was looking down. Their faces came closer without noticing until their eyes closed by themselves. Soft lips reached the other lips, closing the gap between the two faces. Until they kissed. The kiss broke after a few minutes, both smiling and breathing a bit hard. Love. Was one word of tonight.

I think this is actually the last chapter, unless you want more? There is no more happening between kisses, because I would have to rate the story to another limit and I'm not that kind of a person. I do not write about things about 16+ (I'm 16 myself, but I just don't write that stuff) Anyways, more chapters? Tell me. The end? Tell me to. So I know And pleaaaaase, tell me what you think of my story!


End file.
